Our Story
by lyslys31
Summary: So there they walked side by side down the street. Two young souls completely mesmerized by each other. Both blissfully unaware and unprepared for a summer that would change their lives. Callie and Arizona love story The Notebook style.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm giving this long fic thing a try. It's my first one so be nice. I decided to combine my two favorite love stories ever, Calzona and the Notebook. Here is the first chapter, let me know what you think, and if I should continue this or not. I don't own anything. Anything familiar belongs to Shonda or Nicholas Sparks. Enjoy :) **

_Every day starts out the same. Every day I wake up in this place, walk these pale colored halls mostly just going through the motions. There comes a point late in life where all the firsts and the greats have happened, and all you are left with is a story. I know these stories all too well; I see them every day in the faces of the other residents here. If you don't pay attention you will miss it, but look real close and you will see that each and every one of them has a story. Every first kiss is etched into their wrinkles, and every wedding night shines through their tired eyes, so many amazing stories are there just waiting to be told. _

_ So yeah, every day starts out the same, but I don't mind. Because every day I get to see her. I get to see her and tell my story. Our story. _

_ This morning, just like every other morning, I walk down the hall to the room that I have come to know far too well. The head nurse Beth turns and smiles as she hears me come in. "Good morning Arizona, how are you today?"_

"_Oh I'm still kickin, so I can't complain. Plus I think today is gonna be a good day. I can feel it." _

"_Well she seems to be doing well today, so I think you've got a chance." _

_She then turns to talk to the confused woman sitting at the table behind her. "Arizona is here Miss Callie. She's gonna read to you today, if that's okay with you?" _

_I turn to Callie and flash her my super magic smile, trying to put her at ease. She stares at me for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah, I guess that would be okay" Yep that smile still works like a charm. _

_Seeing that I've got it under control, Beth smiles at me and slips out the door. I take a seat across from her and pull out the old, tattered, blue book I know by heart. I give her one more reassuring smile before opening it._

"_Hmm, now where were we..."_

* * *

It was the beginning of summer, the night of the annual town carnival. School had just finished and Arizona and her friends were out to celebrate and let loose. Arizona paid for her giant stick of cotton candy and turned around looking for her best friend who had suddenly disappeared. It didn't take long before Arizona spotted her at one of the game booths. Arizona chuckled at the sight in front of her. Next to Teddy was a group of guys frantically chucking baseballs at milk bottles, all trying desperately to win her a giant stuffed animal. It never failed that after every carnival Teddy would leave with an arm full of animals valiantly won for her by her eager admirers.

As she reached Teddy, Arizona just laughed and shook her head.

"So which one are you gonna choose this time? Don't you have all of them by now?"

"Oh I'm thinkin the giant unicorn. You can never go wrong with a unicorn, especially a giant one."

"That is true"

After three tries one of the guys was finally able to win Teddy her giant unicorn. Now that the guys had served their purpose the two girls left and made their way towards the Ferris wheel.

"So any big plans for this summer?" Teddy asks Arizona.

"Ugh, probably just the same old boring stuff we do every year"

"Geez, cheer up buttercup it's the beginning of summer. You are supposed to be happy and perky and excited. Plus we end up having fun every year"

"I know, I'm just so tired of the same old thing every year. Nothing ever changes in this town. It's just going to be another boring summer with the same old boring people wh-"

"Hey now, I'm not boring!" Teddy interjects

"You know what I mean Teddy. I just want something new you know?"

Arizona was born and raised in Seabrook. She has had the same group of friends since grade school, and she knew just about everyone in their tiny little town. Yeah she was happy here, but she couldn't help but want a change, something that never happened in this sleepy old town. So Arizona figured she'd spend her summer like all of the ones before.

They walked up behind their group of friends. Tonight it was the usual gang, Mark, Christina, Meredith, Derek and Owen, and one girl Arizona had never seen before.

Mark turned around to greet the two girls, cracking a huge grin as his eyes fell onto the obnoxious stuffed animal in under Teddy's arm. "Hey, ladies it's about time you showed up, although I think you could do without that giant unicorn. Really Teddy? Are you a 10 year old?"

Arizona laughed as Teddy punched Mark hard in the shoulder, "suck it Mark!"

"Ow! Damn it Altman you punch like a dude!" Mark cries while rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh I barely touched you, you're such a girl. Maybe you should be the one carrying around a pretty pink unicorn." Mark just rolled his eyes and turned around motioning for someone to come over. "Hey so I want you guys to meet my best friend Callie; she's staying here for the summer."

As the new girl comes over to stand beside Mark, Arizona finally gets a good look at her, and the sight before her takes her breath away. In front of her is a tall, tan beautiful Latina, with smoldering brown eyes and curves in all the right places. Arizona can't help but feel drawn to her. This girl is miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning.

"Callie these are my friends Teddy and Arizona. Guys this is Callie"

Teddy is the first to respond, "Hey Callie, nice to meet you"

Callie smiles a radiant megawatt smile and says "Wow, thank God some more girls showed up. Those girls, Christina and Meredith are so dark and twisty. It's kinda freaking me out"

Arizona snaps out of her trance in time to realize she should probably say something, "Yeah they tend to do that, they're not the most charming girls"

"Yeah and that's putting lightly" Mark ads.

Callie laughs and Arizona is lost in the way her eyes light up when she smiles. Arizona can't help but find her miraculous.

"Well I hate to leave you guys alone with the twisted sisters over there," Teddy starts. "but we gotta get going. We should all hang out this week, ok? You ready Arizona?"

"Yep let's go. Bye Mark, bye Callie" As they start to leave, Arizona turns around to get one last look at the Latina. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all…..

**AN: So what do you guys think? Should I keep going with this? Let me know if there is something you wanna see happen**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I am really glad you guys liked the first chapter. Here is chapter two, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It had been a week since Arizona had first seen Callie. For an entire week the gorgeous Latina had consumed her every thought. After a week full of dreaming about her, she would finally see her again. Tonight Arizona and Teddy were meeting their friends downtown for a movie. Arizona couldn't care less that she had seen it already; she was more interested in the girl she would be sitting next to.

"So you're sure she's gonna be there?"

"Arizona, for the hundredth time, yes, Callie will be there so just chill out!"

"Fine, I won't ask again. So what's her story anyway?"

"Well, her name is Callie Torres. Her family lives in Miami and they are just here to vacation for the summer. They have a house on the other side of town. And they are rich, like crazy rich. Her dad's got more money than God. That's all I really know so lets get going before we are late."

Mark and Callie were waiting outside the theatre when the blondes showed up. Callie was flawless in a red sundress that showed off her incredible tan legs, proving to Arizona that her daydreams could never do her justice. God, how Arizona wanted to know this girl.

Callie and Mark spotted the two girls as they walked up. Mark locked eyes with Arizona, winking as he subtly nodded in the Callie's direction, before Teddy pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey, Arizona it's good to see you again." Callie said, flashing her brilliant smile. Arizona smiles back, unable to look anywhere but those mesmerizing brown eyes. "Hi, Callie. It's good to see you too. You look…you look great"

Before Callie can respond Mark interrupts "Yeah yeah, you all look great, smokin hot even. And I always look great, so let's get going shall we?"

In the theatre Teddy and Mark made out like animals as soon as the lights went out. This left Callie and Arizona on their own to share not so subtle glances and shy smiles when their arms would brush ever so slightly.

After the movie neither girl wanted the night to end. As Callie lingered outside the car, Arizona stepped up behind her, placing her hand on her back, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you wanna walk with me?"

Arizona's warm breath sent a shiver through Callie's body as she answered almost automatically, "Okay"

Her hand still resting on Callie's back, Arizona turned to say goodbye to Mark and Teddy, who had witnessed the exchange and were now just sitting there with knowing smiles.

"Hey, so Callie and I are gonna walk. We'll see you guys later."

"Mmhm, goodbye ladies, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mark hollered as the two girls started their way down the street.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I haven't been to a movie in ages…"

"Yeah, I had a great time. I'm glad you came Callie" Arizona turned and smiled at the Latina as they walked side by side down the street. She didn't believe it was possible, but Callie looked even more stunning in the moonlight. With her caramel skin and shiny raven hair, she was practically glowing.

"I have been so busy with school. I am visiting and applying to all these colleges, I haven't had time to see a movie in months…"

"Wow, you should really get out more," Arizona teased.

"Ha, I know, but I have to work on getting into one of the best colleges, so I can get into a great med school, it's a lot of work"

"Med school? So you're going to be a doctor? That's really awesome, Callie"

"Yeah, I want to be a surgeon actually. I think it's beautiful. They have so much skill and grace in their hands, it's like being an artist" Callie's eyes lit up as she talked about her hopes and dreams. Her voice so full of passion and joy, Arizona could listen to her forever.

"So what schools are you applying to?"

"Mostly ones close to Miami. I want to be able to go home and see my family whenever I want"

"So do you have a special someone back in Miami?" Arizona transitioned ever so gracefully.

Callie chuckled slightly and shook her head, "No, no special someone. I haven't really had much luck in that department lately"

Arizona was surprised. How hadn't anyone seen just how special this girl was? "You will. You're amazing, Callie. There will be people lining up for you."

Callie turned to look at Arizona, seeing nothing but sincerity in her beautiful blue eyes. "Well thank you, but you are way too nice."

"I mean it. You are amazing, but I'm probably just biased," Arizona said with a wink.

Callie stopped walking as they came upon a large black gate that surrounded a beautiful white mansion that Arizona could only assume was her home.

"So… this is me. Thanks for walking me home." Callie gave one last smile and turned to open the gate. Before she could slip inside Arizona called out to her, "Callie, I…. I had a great time tonight. Can I see you again?"

Callie turned around and locked eyes with Arizona. It was like those blue orbs could see all of her. Like those eyes could see down to her soul and start a fire deep inside her. Never had someone looked at her so completely. Arizona could see her entirely, and frankly, it scared the crap out of her.

"Maybe." She said before she disappeared behind the gate leaving Arizona completely smitten and confused.

* * *

The beauty of a small town like is that you can't go long without seeing someone you know. That it is nearly impossible to go a day without seeing at least one familiar face somewhere. Arizona had never been happier about this fact as she spotted Callie leaving the post office across the street. After walking her home the night before, Arizona couldn't wait to see her again.

Arizona quickly crossed the street to catch up with the Latina. "Callie, wait up!" she called, causing her to stop and turn around while the blonde made her way over.

"Hey, so I guess I do get to see you again." Arizona said with a smile. Callie was surprised at the blonde's persistence. No one had ever paid her much attention, but now this beautiful girl was actually chasing her down the street. She had no idea what to think.

"Yeah I guess you do. Lucky you" Callie looked down, nervously biting her lip.

"Are you busy right now? Maybe we could do something?"

"Umm I don't know, Arizona. I should probably get going …" Callie turned to walk away, but Arizona reached out to stop her.

"Look I know you barely know me, but from the first time I met you, Callie, all I have wanted to do is be near you. I just… God, it's like I'm being drawn to you. I just want to be with you, and make you smile, because I swear there is nothing more incredible than when you smile. So I know you don't know me, but I know me, and I know that I can make you happy. So please, just spend some time with me." As Arizona finished, she stepped forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Callie's ear, never breaking eye contact. The simple touch along with her beautiful words set Callie's skin on fire. It was then that she knew there was something special about Arizona Robbins. There was no way she could say no to this girl, nor did she want to.

"Okay, sure. I will spend some time with you, but this better be worth it" Callie joked.

After it finally realizing that Callie had actually agreed, Arizona's eyes lit up as she smiled and said, "Oh trust me, Callie, it will be. I'm freakin' amazing!"

So there they walked side by side down the street. Two young souls completely mesmerized by each other. Both blissfully unaware and unprepared for a summer that would change their lives.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Like or dislike? Anything you want to see happen with these two?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok you guys have been really great so far. Thanks for that. The good reviews make me extremely happy. Hopefully you will be happy with this next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Summers are a beautiful thing. They are so rich, and pure, and endlessly full of opportunity. In those few months, anything can happen. They are almost magical, really; having a mind of their own and taking you to a place you could have never imagined. Falling for the beautiful new girl in town was definitely not what Arizona had imagined to happen this summer, but she couldn't complain, there was no place she would rather be.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" asked the Latina as the crossed main street.

"Well Callie, since you've sprung this date on me so quickly, I haven't had a lot of time to prepare, but don't you worry I'm quick on my feet. I've got a great idea." Arizona smiles and stops to open the door to the ice cream shop they were in front of.

Callie whips her head around to look at Arizona with a raised eyebrow, "Date huh? Don't you think that's a little presumptuous? I hardly know you." she says as she makes her way into the building.

"A girl's got to try doesn't she? After today you are going to be begging me to take you out on a real date, just you wait."

"Yeah, yeah we'll see. Are you ever going to tell me what we are gonna do today?"

"Well first we're gonna get some ice cream, and then I'm going to give you the grand tour of Seabrook." Arizona says, her face adorning that cute perky smile of hers. "So…. What do you say? Do you want to spend the day with me?"

When Arizona flashes her dimples once again, Callie knows she's a goner. A day, a month, a year… yeah, she's pretty sure she would agree to anything as long as it meant spending time with Arizona.

"I would love to spend the day with you."

"Great!" Arizona claps her hands as she practically jumps with excitement. "Now tell me, what is your favorite kind of ice cream?"

* * *

Ice cream cones in hand, the two girls walk down the street as Arizona tells Callie about her quaint little town. It's cute how passionate she is about this place; she seems to have a sweet anecdote for every person in the town. Callie can barely get a word in as Arizona recalls the postman's latest snafu with the Henderson's crazy new dog, but she doesn't mind. She could listen to the blonde talk forever.

Arizona pauses to take another bite of her ice cream, unaware of the big chocolate streak she now has on her face. Callie chuckles at the sight before her as she reaches out to wipe away the unruly ice cream. "Hold on, you've got a little something right there". Arizona's breath stops as Callie's soft thumb grazes her lips. She can feel her heart pounding as Callie pulls her hand back to suck the chocolate off of her thumb. Suddenly it was a whole lot hotter outside.

"There. You're good to go."

"Th-Thank you" Arizona replies breathlessly.

They turned left at the next corner and Arizona stops in front of a large yellow house, with a beautiful, ornate garden lining the front of the porch.

"This here is Mrs. Olsen's house, avoid it at all costs. This lady is the meanest person I have ever met. She's like a thousand years old, but I swear, she's got supersonic hearing or something. She comes out and screams at me whenever I even think about cutting through her yard."

As if on cue, the front door opens and a small white haired woman steps out onto the porch.

Callie laughs and turns to Arizona, "Seriously, this sweet old lady? She looks harmless."

"Sweet old lady my ass. Watch I'll show you," with that Arizona turns and waves at the woman whose stare is now shooting daggers at them. "Hi Mrs. Olsen! You are looking great today. Love the new geraniums you've got out here."

Arizona's dimples are no match for the cranky old woman as she practically growls back at her, "Don't you even think about messin' up my yard. You get the hell out of here!"

Her response throws Callie into a fit of laughter as Arizona grabs her hand and they quickly run down the street. Once they are a safe distance away, they slow down and Arizona releases Callie's hand. "See, I told you. Bitch scares me."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day laughing and flirting shamelessly as Arizona showed her around the rest of the town. The day seemed to fly by as they took turns telling stories about each other. Everything she learned about Arizona left Callie wanting more. She was fascinated by this perky military brat with a huge heart and a thing for chickens. Named after the battleship, not the state, Arizona loved donuts, and was slowly stealing Callie's heart.

The blonde's usual pale skin was now a light shade of pink after spending the day in the sun. As they walked on, Callie could barely handle the cuteness of her rosy dimpled cheeks. It took all of the self-control she had not to reach out and touch them.

As the sun began to set, they came upon a small lake on the edge of town. It was calm and peaceful; no cars or people, just the sound of crickets chirping and tall grass blowing in the soft summer breeze. The pinks and oranges of the sunset reflected off the clear blue water. It was beautiful.

Arizona led them to a wooden bench sitting underneath a tall tree. "This is the last stop on the tour." She said quietly as she took a seat. "This here is my favorite spot in the entire world. I've lost count of the number of times I've been out here. My brother and I, we used to come here every day when we were younger. We would spend the entire day out here swimming, and climbing trees, and just talking."

"It's beautiful" was all Callie could muster. She was no longer looking at the lake, and was now lost in Arizona's small, sad smile.

"It really is. I used to come here every day after he died. I still do sometimes. Sometimes to clear my head, sometimes to just sit and talk to him. I love it here."

Callie reaches out to place her hand on top of Arizona's, her thumb gently stroking the back of her hand, "Thank you for bringing me here, it's amazing….You're amazing."

Arizona smiles, silently reaching out to tuck a strand of raven hair behind Callie's ear, her hand coming down to softly cup her face as she stares into those deep brown orbs. She can't believe she just shared something so personal, but something about Callie makes her feel safe, makes her feel whole. It's like she can tell her anything. She wants to tell her everything. Be her everything…

So she tilts her head and leans in slowly, "I'm gonna kiss you now…"

And then their lips meet in a slow and perfect kiss. Callie's tongue brushes against her lip and Arizona lets her in. As their tongues dance together, their skin is set on fire at the taste of each other. Arizona pulls back to rest her forehead against Callie's.

"Wow…" is all the breathless Latina can say as she leans back into the bench to rest her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"So, what do you think? Is Seabrook everything you though it would be?" the blonde asks.

"Oh I think it definitely has some potential…"

_Every life can be traced back to a few moments. Moments where your life is completely and irrevocably altered. Everything you do, everything you become, is a result of those few precious moments. Over the years I have been blessed with an abundance of these moments. Moments where I have laughed, where I have cried, moments that take my breath away. Kissing Callie Torres was not just another one of these moments. It was THE moment. The moment where my life was no longer my own. That moment has defined everything I have become. In that moment I became hers, and I wouldn't change it for anything. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think! The good reviews keep me writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:****Wow, it has been a while, yeah? Hope some of you are still with me. A few new PMs have given me a new burst of inspiration, so here you go. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_I pause to take a break in the story as the nurse comes in to administer Callie's medicine. Callie pays the nurse no attention. I can tell she is eager to get back to the story, as she has been hanging on to every word I have been saying all day. I love seeing her so excited and carefree. She looks so young and peaceful when she sits and listens to me. It's times like this that I know the woman I know is still in there. _

_"They fell in love didn't they?" she asks, bringing me back from my thoughts. _

_"Yes, they fell in love" I reply with a smile. _

_"There is really nothing more magical than a summer romance." She says with a wistful spark in her eye, "I think… I think I had a summer love once…"_

_"Yeah Callie, I think you did." _

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Arizona sat on her porch swing, like she did most evenings, drinking sweet tea and getting lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts only seemed to lead to one thing these days. Callie. After that night at the lake they became practically inseparable, spending nearly every day together. Arizona hadn't seen her since yesterday and she was already missing her.

Just then, as if her mind had made it happen, Callie was there crossing her front yard making her way to the porch steps. As she reached the porch, Arizona wasted no time before brushing her lips against the Latina's.

"Mmm, Hi" Callie smiled against Arizona's lips.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I think I might have missed you a little bit." she said, giving Arizona another soft kiss.

"You think so huh?" the blonde asked eyebrow raised as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Callie just smiled and replied coyly, "Yeah, but you might have to remind me what there is to miss." And with that Arizona's lips were on hers again as she pushed her up against the outside of the house. The blonde's tongue slipped into Callie's mouth as the brunette ran her hands up and down her back. Arizona's mouth moved downward to kiss and nip her neck as her hands traveled up her sides and across her breasts. Callie groaned as the blonde lips reached her ear as she whispered, "How's that for something to miss?"

"Yeah, definitely missed that" the Latina replied breathlessly.

"Good. Because I missed you too." She smiled and grabbed Callie's hand before she could pull away completely. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Callie replied in an instant as she intertwined their fingers, "Okay".

The sun had finally set, and the bright moon sat high in the sky illuminating everything around them in a soft yellow glow as they walked through the town. The night sky was so clear you could see every star, which was something that completely enthralled Callie. Stars were hard to come by in Miami; most were lost in the bright city lights. She often wondered if they were even up there. But looking up at the summer sky there were millions of them; small silent witnesses to all the memories made on a perfect summer night. Standing there in the moonlight, Callie felt all her worries wash away, and for the first time in a long time, she felt alive again. She could finally breathe again. All she wanted to do was lay down and soak it all in. So she did.

Arizona watched Callie silently, careful not to interrupt her moment. The Latina looked so happy and at peace laying there in the grass of the outfield they had cut across.

Callie was the first to break the silence. "Come lay with me".

Arizona lay down next to her, their shoulders touching. She didn't need to be asked twice; she would do anything for the girl next to her. And where that probably should have scared her, it excited her to no end. It was easy with Callie. Arizona knew she had finally found someone she could give all of herself to.

She turned her head to look at the Latina who still lay mesmerized by the sky, "What are we doing?"

"I'm breathing," she smiled. "And it feels… amazing. This view is incredible. I don't think I ever want to move."

Arizona smiled as she laced her fingers with Callie's, her eyes never leaving her tan face, "Yeah, my view is pretty great too".

The minutes passed as the two girls lay there together breathing and taking each other in. A soft caramel hand against a rough pale one created a stark contrast. A privileged socialite from Miami with a life full of endless opportunities, and a simple small town girl who didn't have a dime to her name. Their worlds had shifted, and there was no going back. Two hearts would be forever changed, and there was no stopping it.

All too soon Arizona stood up, brushing the grass off of her bare, short clad legs, and reached a hand down to the Latina, "Come on, up you go. We have to keep walking or we are going to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"You'll see when we get there."

They continued walking hand in hand while Callie told Arizona about her father's job. "He's actually having a big lunch on Saturday with some of his clients and their families. And I was wondering if… if maybe you would want to come?"

Arizona abruptly stopped walking, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. Lunch with the entire Torres clan was not what she was expecting. She had heard stories about Callie's father, and even though she had never met him, the man intimidated her immensely.

Recognizing Arizona's trepidation, Callie jumped in to try and calm her. "Hey, relax", she squeezed her hand. "It doesn't have to be a big meet-the-girlfriend thing. Not yet. You can just come as my friend. Mark and Teddy will be there, and the rest of the gang too. I would really like you there."

Visibly relaxing, Arizona ran her free hand through her hair. "Of course I will come. I'm glad you asked me. It's just… um, your dad kind of scares me…"

"They are going to love you, Arizona. Plus my dad is a big softie. It's my mom you should really be worried about." Callie laughed and pulled the nervous blonde down the road again.

Turning right at the end of the road, they walked up the back of a large open lot where rows of cars sat scattered around the giant screen playing an old black and white movie. Callie stood, somewhat confused, as she took in the sight before her, "Arizona, if you wanted to go to the drive-in we could have borrowed my dad's car."

"We don't need a car." She replied as she walked over and turned on the speaker. Slow music filled the air as she reached her hand out to the Latina. "You wanna dance with me?"

And they danced. Out there under a blanket of stars, time seemed to stand still as they held each other close and moved as one. It was pure, and sweet, and real. It was magical, and Arizona never wanted it to end. Looking into those soft brown eyes, there was no doubt that Callie Torres had turned her world upside down.

Lost in their perfect moment they continued to dance even as the music faded. Because in that moment, nothing could touch them. It was Callie and Arizona, and that was all they needed.

Leaning in closer, Arizona closed her eyes as she breathed in the girl that surrounded her, "I love you, Callie".

Callie leaned back to look directly at the blonde, her face so innocent and expressive, "You do?"

Arizona nodded slightly and smiled, "I do."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Fairy tales were designed for the sole purpose to bring color, and feeling into our lives. Full of magic and mystery, they transport us to a world where anything can happen. Where the beautiful princess finds her Prince Charming, or the fairy godmother transforms a pumpkin into a carriage with just the flick of her wand. They allow us to become lost in a world of beauty and goodness, as they portray something so amazing we can only wish to experience it ourselves. Because after all who couldn't use a little bit of magic? _

_But there is one story that no fairy tale could ever accurately describe. No amount of fairies or castles could ever illustrate the magical tale of a summer love. Summer love. The two words themselves spark a flurry of emotions. Summer romances are full of magic and infinite possibilities. And no matter how brief or fleeting it may be, that magic can never be found on some page in a storybook. It is real. So real that it is almost tangible. You can breathe it in, and feel it in every fiber of your being. That bit of magic comes so rarely that some may wait their entire lives hoping to experience it. I like to think Callie and I are our own kind of fairy tale. Our time together can only be described as magical. Looking back now after all that has happened, I know for certain that I wouldn't change a thing. _

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? What is in store for these two? Is it all too good to be true? As always, reviews and PMs make me very happy, so don't be shy! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, yeah I'm still here. Just working slowly but surely on this thing. School's keeping me pretty busy with work and applying to med school, but I'm still having fun with this so I'm not going anywhere. Hopefully some of you won't either. Here is the next chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Arizona groaned as she tossed another outfit into the growing pile in the middle of her room. Her closet was now nearly empty, and she had yet to find something acceptable to wear to the lunch at Callie's that started in an hour. Giving up she flopped back onto her bed and threw her arm over her eyes. This was a disaster. Not only did she have to meet Callie's family, but she also had to dine with a group of rich businessmen and their families. All while trying not to make a fool out of herself and sticking out like the sore thumb she was. She couldn't do this.

Her bedroom door swung open and Teddy walked in, disrupting her pathetic panicking. "Yep, I figured you would be freaking. Get up, Arizona. It's going to be fine," the tall blonde said as she walked over and pulled her friend up off the bed.

"Those people are way out of my league Teds. What was I thinking? I can't go. Nope. No way." She shook her head as she paced back and forth across the room.

Rolling her eyes, Teddy walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop it. Listen, everything is going to be okay. You are charming and pretty and funny. Callie likes you and that is all that matters, okay? You have nothing to worry about."

Arizona nodded as she took in her friend's reassuring words. If there was anyone who could talk her down it was Teddy. "Okay…yeah. I'm good."

"Thank God. Now go put on the dress I brought you so we can go because I'm starving."

Arizona emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later surprised at what she saw as she turned to look in the full length mirror. The dress Teddy brought looked wonderful. It was the perfect shade of blue to bring out her eyes, and the neckline dipped down just enough to subtly show off her breasts. Callie was going to love it.

After a few minutes of analyzing her reflection her nerves began to resurface as she pulled anxiously at the bottom of the dress. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde on the bed, "Arizona, stop fidgeting! You look amazing. Seriously, I would even consider speaking the vagina monologues for you right now." she said with a playful wink.

Arizona spun around and threw a pillow in Teddy's direction. "Not helping!"

"But really, why are you so nervous? This is not a big deal. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know. I just have this image of Mr. Torres being pissed and throwing me against a wall or something."

Her answer threw Teddy into a fit of laughter. "You are ridiculous. You know that?" Arizona just shrugged at her. Standing up from the bed, Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Come on let's go before we are late and Mr. Torres throws us both against a wall."

* * *

Arriving at Callie's house, Arizona stood on the front walk completely stunned at the sight in front of her. She had never been past the front gate before, which left her to construct her own version of the Torres mansion, but this, this outdid even her own mind. A large white tent sat on a lawn the sized of two football fields, and around back she could see a tennis court, swimming pool, and horse stable. Arizona realized quickly that simple wasn't a part of the Torres vocabulary.

As they crossed the lawn she spotted the Latina up ahead talking amongst a group of older, well-dressed women. Callie saw her a few seconds later, and excused herself to walk over and meet the two girls. Greeting them with her brilliant smile she pulled Teddy into a quick hug. "Hey guys, thanks for coming."

Arizona smiled back; Callie's presence was already putting her at ease. "Of course. Thanks for inviting us. Your house is amazing, Callie."

Then Callie's arms were around the blonde, giving her a longer, lingering hug. Arizona's entire body relaxed as soft hand's gently grazed her back. She could feel Callie's mouth by her ear as she whispered, "You look beautiful."

It was simple things like that. A simple touch. A wistful look. A genuine compliment. Little things that Callie did that made Arizona fall even more in love with her. It felt so good and so unbelievable right. Because everything Callie did made her feel loved. Made her feel wanted. And even as they did something as simple as walk across her yard, she could feel it. Never had Arizona felt more resolutely loved than she did when she was with Callie. And she may not fit in at a fancy party or a grand mansion, but with Callie, she knew was exactly where she was supposed to be.

When they reached the tent they were stopped by a handsome older man wearing one of the nicest dress suits Arizona had ever seen. A man she assumed to be Callie's father.

"Calliope, these must be the new friends I hear so much about. Please, introduce us."

Putting on her best smile, Arizona stood nervously next to the Latina as she introduced the two girls, "Daddy this is Arizona Robbins and Teddy Altman."

"Nice to meet you, sir," and "Pleasure, sir," came their respective replies, and then Carlos Torres was gone; off to talk to the next group of guests that caught his eye. Teddy excused herself to go find Mark, and Arizona and Callie finally found themselves standing alone in the corner of the tent. Callie turned to face the blonde and stepped forward to create an intimate closeness subtle enough to go unnoticed by any onlookers. "So how are you? I missed you today."

"I'm good, but honestly I'm a little disappointed I didn't know your full name. So it's Calliope, huh?" she smirked.

Blushing slightly, Callie rolled her eyes, "I know, it's terrible. He's the only one who calls me that."

Arizona shook her head. "I don't think it's terrible at all. It's beautiful. Just like you."

Arizona loved learning new things about her; every new fact further making her believe that Callie was the most miraculous and captivating person she had ever met. She wanted to know everything about her, and be the person she told her secrets and desires to.

Callie smiled and rolled her eyes again; not quite believing the blonde's words. Arizona could see the doubt in her eyes, and vowed then and there to spend every second she could showing Callie just how beautiful she really was.

* * *

Lunch had passed rather smoothly. Callie's parents and their guests fell into comfortable conversation about topics ranging from business to their favorite vacationing spots. This left the two girls alone to have their own silent conversation; their hands brushing under the table as they smiled and stole glances from the corner of their eyes.

Things got a little rocky when Callie's mother briefly turned her attention to Arizona, asking her about school and her plans for the future. Mrs. Torres did little to hide her distaste when Arizona told her she did not want to go to college. Her answer wasn't entirely true, but she was too embarrassed to admit that her family couldn't afford it. Mrs. Torres curtly nodded her head and returned her attention to more interesting guests.

Callie had been great; reaching down to grab her hand under the table in silent support. It wasn't her fault her parents were a bit pretentious.

After lunch Callie offered to walk Arizona home. Her house was still full of her parent's friends and she had no desire suffer through any more forced small talk. Arizona was much better company. As they walked down the street taking in the warm and welcome sun Callie reached out and took Arizona's hand in hers. It had become such a natural gesture for her. As if when touching Arizona she was being connected to another part of herself.

They walked in comfortable silence; something Callie had never shared with anyone else. There was no need to jump in and fill the quiet with chatter. Because even when they didn't talk, they could say everything they needed to.

Their walk ended way too quickly as they came upon Arizona's front porch. Neither of them was ready to say goodbye. "Thanks for coming today. It was a lot more bearable with you there." Callie said in effort to stall.

"What can I say? I am pretty great company." Arizona flashed her goofy grin and it made Callie's knees weak.

"Yeah and modest too, apparently," she placed her hand on Arizona's back as she guided them up the stairs to her front door.

"So, my parents are out of town this weekend and I don't really feel like being alone. Do you want to come in and keep me company for a bit?" Arizona looked at her questioningly; brushing her hair out of her face as she waited for an answer.

Did she want to spend more time with Arizona? Of course she did. She didn't even have to ask. "I'd love to."

A few hours later they were sitting on the couch just getting started on their second movie. Sitting curled up into Arizona's side, Callie's fingertips softly traced patterns on the back of the pale hand resting on her knee. Turning her head from the movie Arizona smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek. The simple gesture left Callie's skin burning. God how she loved this girl.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked, turning so her body was facing Arizona's.

The blonde looked at her for a moment, reveling in the closeness they were sharing. "I was thinking that this is nice."

"Mm, it is." Callie smiled.

"I'm so happy when you're here, Calliope."

Hearing her name from Arizona's lips lit a fire inside her body. It rolled off her tongue so reverently. She had never felt so much love and emotion conveyed in just a single word. Callie leaned in and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's. "Say it again," she whispered as she broke contact.

Brushing her hand across a tan cheek, Arizona looked straight into Callie's eyes as she said, "Calliope…"

Losing her last bit of control, Callie leaned forward to claim her lips again; this time slipping her tongue into the blonde's warm mouth. Arizona responded just as eagerly; her hands finding Callie's hips and pulling her up to straddle her lap.

Callie's hands ran through blonde hair, pulling her even closer as Arizona's slipped under her shirt, across her stomach, and up to her breasts. Callie's lips traveled down her neck while Arizona continued to explore her chest, getting lost in the feeling of her Calliope. Grinding her hips into the blonde's lap, Callie's mouth found her ear as she whispered desperately, "Make love to me."

Arizona froze and her eyes opened. "What? What did you say?"

With her forehead pressed to hers Callie kissed her again. "I love you, Arizona. Make love to me."

They sat there in silence as the seconds passed while Arizona seemed to fight a battle in her head. Silently she moved her hands out from Callie's shirt and placed one on her chest, feeling the heart that beat for her. She knew without a doubt she loved Callie, and that she loved her back just as fiercely. She wanted nothing more than to give herself to her completely.

Bringing a hand up to brush Callie's cheek, she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Silently they climbed the stairs to Arizona's bedroom; their minds reeling at what was about to happen. Both never feeling more ready. This was it. They were going to make the other completely theirs. They were going to show their love in the most intimate way possible.

They stood in her room facing each other. Taking the lead, Arizona slowly removed her shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her underwear. Callie's eyes widened as they raked down her nearly naked body. To her, Arizona had never looked more beautiful. The blonde took a step forward and brought her hands to the hem of Callie's shirt and slowly removed it as she raised her arms over her head. Next she knelt down and slid her shorts down her tan legs, stopping to kiss the inside of each thigh on the way down. Standing up she took in the miraculous sight in front of her. Callie truly was stunning.

Taking the last step she removed her own bra and underwear, leaving her completely exposed. Silently she took Callie's hand and placed it on her bare breast.

Callie was the first to break the silence. "You are so beautiful, Arizona."

Smiling, the blonde placed her hands on her hips and guided Callie to the bed. Once tan knees touched the edge, she gently laid them down, pressing their bodies together. After placing a soft kiss on her lips, Arizona looked down at Callie, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." She nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

After kissing slowly for a few moments, Arizona sat up and reached around to remove Callie's bra while the other hand pushed her panties down her legs. Finally they were skin to skin. Two warm bodies burning with nothing but passion and love.

There they lost themselves in each other; kissing and touching every part of the other. Memorizing every mark and every moan. There they opened themselves to one another and held nothing back, making love in its truest form.

"I love you, Calliope. I'm so in love with you." Arizona whispered reverently as she trailed kisses across Callie's chest. In that moment, Callie had never felt more adored. Never felt more wanted. Arizona was worshipping every part of her, and she had never felt safer.

Arizona's hand moved from its place on Callie's chest and slid down between their bodies to Callie's sex. She touched her softly and lovingly; trying to convey everything she felt with a simple touch.

"Oh God, Arizona." Callie cried out as fingers finally filled her.

"Shh, I've got you. I've always got you." She bent down and sealed her promise with a kiss.

* * *

_There was nothing easier than loving Calliope Torres. Loving her was as simple as breathing. I needed her, and she needed me. We were two hearts jumping all in with reckless abandon. There is no better feeling in the world, I assure you. _

_I loved her like she was a part of me. I never doubted or questioned it, because it was so right and so real. I never stopped to imagine the repercussions of losing her. It seemed impossible. Until it became my reality._

* * *

**AN: So let me know what you think! You guys know what's next right?**


End file.
